


Stranger Than Fiction

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echoes of a fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after Season 4. Jonathan and Malcolm have an established relationship, and this is Jon's voice. It's just a bit of silliness written for st_20_fics on LJ using the prompt 'bridge'.

 

“Well hello, Porthos!” I’m greeted enthusiastically as soon as the door slides open, but only by my canine companion. After a moment, Malcolm does look up from the PADD he’s engrossed in reading, giving me a smile before returning his attention to whatever he’s working on. 

“A new idea for the weapons targeting system?” I ask, curious. “Or the latest issue of _Modern Armoury_? Which I know you read only for the stories.” 

That elicits a smirk, and he reaches out to take my hand, drawing me down to the bed beside him. “Neither, love. Hoshi found some rather intriguing fiction buried in the library database. Look at this – it’s apparently a story about the characters of a popular sci-fi television series from the late twentieth century. It’s pretty well written, but seems a bit implausible in some respects.”

I take the offered PADD and skim the story. The name of the ship doesn’t surprise me – there have been many called _Enterprise_ , though her high warp capability is a bit of a stretch. I laugh when I get to the part that Malcolm mentioned, though not without feeling a blush reddening my cheeks. 

“On the bridge? They’re doing _that_ on the bridge? In the Captain’s chair? And wait… isn’t that a Vulcan… the one wearing the blue shirt and not much else?” 

Malcolm pulls me closer, the PADD slipping from my hands as he kisses me, whispering against my mouth. “The Vulcan? Totally implausible. The rest? Who knows... maybe sometime…”

 


End file.
